


I Wish That Was The Case

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beer, Best Friends, Daydreaming, Drinking, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Friendship, Meet the Family, Other, Sad, Skywalker Family Feels, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: The Clone Wars have ended, and Obi-Wan Kenobi visits Anakin on Naboo.





	I Wish That Was The Case

The Clone Wars ended in armistice and a galaxy divided. The Republic held on to worlds such as Utapau and Ryloth, but others such as Neimoidia and Skako fell to the Separatist Alliance.

Naboo had recovered from the turmoil. Life seemed to move slow on the planet's wide grass plains. Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Knight, stood in front of the house him and his wife had built, chopping firewood with his lightsaber. “Hello there,” said the familiar voice of his old friend and former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin immediately looked up, switching off his lightsaber.

“Obi-Wan!” He smiled and hugged him. He didn't bother to hide his emotions.

“It's been too long, my friend,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“It has,” Anakin patted Obi-Wan on the back.

The Clone Wars had caused Republic citizens to view the Jedi Order with intense scrutiny. People became wary that strange cult of lightsaber wielders, and eventually even the senate decided to cut their funding. The golden age of Jedi was over. Their traditions were due to be phased out. Anakin quit the Jedi order before Mace Windu and the rest of the council would make the inevitable decision to fire him as punishment for falling in love. He was happy to be far away from Mace Windu's arrogance, Yoda's unhelpful teachings, and the awful war he had spent years fighting.

Anakin wasn't all that surprised when Palpatine was finally exposed as a Sith Lord, but was horrified to learn that he was killed on site instead of being allowed to stand trial. Palpatine was powerful and wise, and the Jedi could have learned a lot from him. Now and then, Anakin would think back to the private conversations the two had together, and wondered if the old man was trying to groom him.

C-3PO emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of Nabooian beer atop a tray fashioned from scrap metal as Anakin and Obi-Wan sat down on wooden lawn chairs outside two wide glass doors. The air smelled fresh, unlike on Coruscant. Anakin held out his hands, one prosthetic and the other organic, and the two glasses of beer slipped from the tray and floated towards him and Obi-Wan. Anakin took hold of one glass, and Obi-Wan took the other. “Thanks, C-3PO,” said Anakin. He then turned to Obi-Wan and chuckled, “still got it.” Despite rejecting the dogmatic ways of the Jedi, Anakin was skillful as ever at using The Force.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a sip of beer, “made locally, is it?”

“Yeah,” said Anakin, “from Theed.” The tall domes and spires of Theed could be seen from where they sat. “I can see the building Padmé works in,” Anakin said after a couple of seconds of silence, then pointed one of the domes with his organic hand.

“She's found a job? That's great!” Obi-Wan looked genuinely happy, “I gotta admit, I was worried you two wouldn't land on your feet after she left the senate and you left the Jedi Order. What does she do now?”

“Works for the city council,” said Anakin proudly, “still in politics.”

“I'm not brave enough for politics,” Obi-Wan remarked.

“Neither am I, but she seems to be on top of things. It's hardly the Galactic Senate, but it's rewarding work, or so she tells me,” said Anakin, beer in hand.

“Do you keep a watch on her from here with your binoculars?” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a friendly nudge with his elbow.

“Nah,” Anakin laughed and rolled his eyes, “that would just be creepy.”

The two of them chuckled, until Obi-Wan asked, “and what do you do now?” Asked Obi-Wan.

“I've got the best job in the galaxy; I'm a dad,” he then called, “Luke, Leia, come say hi to uncle Obi-Wan!”

“'Uncle'?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

Anakin shrugged, “from a certain point of view.”

Two children, a boy and a girl, emerged from the side of the house and ran towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two men stood up from their lawn chairs to meet them. The boy reminded Obi-Wan of what Anakin Skywalker looked like when they first met on Tattooine, and the girl had the same hair colour as Padmé. “Hey there, you two!” Obi-Wan ruffled Luke and Leia's hair and smiled, “goodness gracious me, haven't you grown.”

“Wanna see the ARC-170?” Luke jumped up and down in excitement.

“Yeah, Obi-Wan, come see the ARC-170!” Leia was equally excited.

“ARC-170?” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

“From the Clone Wars. Thousands of those things are lying around, decommissioned,” said Anakin casually.

Obi-Wan let Luke and Leia lead him hurriedly to the side of the house while Anakin followed behind. There, rusting and adorned with faded paint, was the relic of an ARC-170 starfighter, minus its engines and cockpit canopies. R2-D2 chirped from the astromech socket at the sight of Obi-Wan.

“I donated the engines to the University of Theed,” said Anakin, “I might take up lecturing there after these two are old enough to take care of themselves.” Him and Obi-Wan looked on as Luke and Leia climbed into the ARC-170 and proceeded to make childish battle noises.

Luke sat in the pilot's seat, and Leia said dramatically, “Luke, you've switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?”

“Are you two in the midst of an epic battle?” Obi-Wan asked in a friendly voice, leaning up against the old starfighter's fuselage.

“We're blowing up the Death Star!” Luke grinned.

“Death Star?” Obi-Wan exclaimed and looked back at Anakin, “what kind of stories have you been telling them?”

“Stories that never came true,” said Anakin, patting the ARC-170.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked wistful and said, “oh, I wish that was the case.” 

Darth Vader ceased daydreaming and gazed at the reflection of his dark mask and respirator from the cramped cockpit of his TIE Advanced x1. “Oh I wish that was the case,” he muttered.


End file.
